¿el fuego o el hielo?
by Nina239
Summary: Dos chicas llegan a la vida de Fin y Jake para alterar la mente de ambos chicos. ¿Podrá alguien detener al perro zombie? ¿A quien querrá Fin de verdad? {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}


**Soy Nina y hoy os traigo una historia que se centrará en tres parejas en concreto, y en otras no tan importantes pero igual de sorprendentes jejeje. Espero que sea de su agrado; bien comenzemos.**

**1. El comienzo de todo**

_EN LAS MONTAÑAS NEVADAS DEL REINO HELADO DE OOO_

Nos encontramos en una cueva en una de las grandes montañas del reino helado, donde descansaba una casita tranquila habitada por dos hermanas; estas chicas eran consideradas unas de las chicas más atractivas del mundo.

En el salón se encontraban ambas; Jéssica y Luna.

Luna es una maga muy tranquila y vengativa. Si la enfadabas al día siguiente te despertabas muerto o casi muerto. Ella tiene el pelo tan largo como el de marceline solo que el suyo es castaño oscuro y más ondulado que el de la vampira. Sus ojos son castaño claro. Ella tiene una piel banca como la nieve. Ahora lleva puesta su piyama que consiste en una camisa de tiras verde muy ajustada, unos shorts negros muy chicos y unas sandalias rojas poderes consisten en dominar a las personas a su antojo y domina el fuego y a los muertos; y con una sonrisa y/o un guiño es capaz de desmayar a cualquier chico, esté soltero o no. Tiene 16 años.

Jéssica es otra maga al igual que su hermana. Ella, en cambio, es muy traviesa e inocente y confunde las cosas. Cuando su hermana saca el tema del amor ella no comprende mucho y se pone gusta meterse en problemas y molestar a su hermana al igual que Luna la molesta a tiene el pelo negro azabache con algunos mechones rosas, el pelo le llega a los ojos son de un azul zafiro.A diferencia de Luna, Jéssica tiene la piel tambien tiene puesta su piyama, el de ella consiste solamente en una camisa larga ,que le llega a medio muslo, y en plateado tiene la frase "TODOS APESTAIS MENOS YO". Los poderes de Jéssica son: controla a los animales, domina el hielo y el agua; tambien puede transformarse en lobo y con una sonrisa desmaya a cualquier chico, esté soltero o no. Tiene 15 años.

Las chicas se encuentran viendo la television, bueno, Jéssica la está viendo por que Luna está afinando la guitarra de su ! No lo dije, Jéssica toca la guitarra, la batería y el teclado, ademas de cantar muy toca el bajo, el violín y la flauta, ademas de cantar chicas están muy silenciosas salvo por la television, cuando derepente alguien toca en la puerta.

¡TOC! ¡TOC!

luna: Ya voy yo -mientras se levanta del suelo y se dirige a abrir

jéssica: ¿quien es lu? -desde el salón

luna: -aun sorprendida- es...es...¡EL REY HELADO! -acaba exclamando

jéssica: ¿¡que?! -se levanta rapidamente

Al llegar Jéssica a la puerta, es verdad, el rey helado estaba parado allí junto con gunter. Jéssica habló primero ya que Luna aún no hablaba por el asombro.

jéssica: -con el ceño fruncido y con desprecio en la voz- ¿que quieres viejo?

rey helado: vengo a ofreceros un trato

luna: ¿como que un trato? -ya no estaba asombrada pero si confundida

rey helado: necesito que me ayudeis a destruir a mis enemigos

jéssica: no- dijo cortante

luna: jessi espera -hablo calmada luna causando asombro en su hermana menor- ¿por qué necesitas nuestra ayuda? ¿no decias que tu solo eras capaz de hacer todo lo que quisieras? -eso lo dijo con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada

rey helado: esque esos niños me intentan quitar a mi princesa y si vosotras los entreteneis yo podré llevarmela y casarme con ella. ¿Me ayudais?

jéssica: -con desprecio- pues claro que...-la interrumpe luna

luna: ...sí!

rey helado/jéssica:¡¿QUE?! -con los ojos abiertos como platos

luna: jeje -risa nerviosa- lo haremos, te ayudaremos

rey helado: gracias!

jéssica: Arg ...vale...¿a quien tenemos que distraer?

rey helado: a jake el perro y a finn el humano

luna/jéssica: ¡¿QUE?!

rey helado: ¿pasa algo? -confundido

luna: -con los ojos brillando de ilusion- tengo que distraer al chico más atractivo de OOO...

jéssica: -con los ojos brillando al igual que luna- tengo que distraer al perrito mas lindo de OOO...

rey helado: ¿vais ahora?

luna/jéssica: claro pero dejanos cambiarnos -y al decir eso ambas hermanas van a sus habitaciones a cambiarse dejando al rey solito con gunter.

rey helado: me han dejado solito...vamonos...las chicas ya sabrán que hacer...para eso son unas chicas muy fiables...y buenas magas...-se va

Cinco minutos despues Jéssica ya estaba lista y estaba cogiendo su guitarra; ella se había puesto un pantalón vaquero negro, una camisa violeta que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y calzaba unas sandalias negras pelo se lo había cepillado y atado en una semi cola.

jéssica: date prisa lu

luna: ya estoy- luna salió de su habitación dejando asombrada a su hermana

Luna traía una falda negra muy corta, una camisa de asas roja con un escote bastante pronunciado y calzaba unas sandalias azules con pelo lo tenía recojido en una cola había puesto labial rojo en los labios que la hacían a ella muy atractiva y a sus labios muy tentadores.

jéssica: Luna, tienes que distraerlo no seducirlo -con los brazos cruzados- _"Se nota que el humano ese le atrae...y mucho"_

luna: podria hacer las dos cosas

jéssica: eh? no entiendo

luna: mira...Finn ahora tiene 16 años, por lo cual tiene que estar con las hormonas muy alborotadas, así que si yo lo seduzco estará muy distraido como para rescatar a la dulce princesa- tranquila

jéssica: Ah...ahora comprendo...¿nos vamos ya?

luna: claro

Mientras las magas se dirigían hacia el fuerte del arbol, en este había un pequeñito problema...

**{nina:**_ Una cosita: en el fic todo será en OOO por que los de AAA viven allí. Los contrapartes son hermanos. Por ejemplo: Marceline y Marshall son hermanos, Finn y Fiona son hermanos.. y así con todos._**}**

Marceline y Marshall habían llegado allí para divertirse pero empezó una pequeña riña entre los hermanos Abader que acabó por comvertirse en una buena bronca. Así que finn,jake, la DP, fiona, cake, gumball, princesa llama y principe flama se tuvieron que esconder bajo la mesa del salón.

marceline: ¡NO ES MI CULPA SI ELLA TE DICE QUE NO! -la vampiresa le estaba gritando a su hermano

marshall:¿¡POR QUE SACAS ESE TEMA?! -dijo conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir

Marceline había tocado un tema delicado. Marshall llevaba varios días intentando que la princesa llama aceptará salir con é ía unos meses el rey vampiro se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento que expresaba hacia la princesa del fuego no era amistad, era mucho más que eso; la amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón, la amaba y temía no ser correspondido, temía perder la amistad que tenían. Pero la princesa llama nunca había aceptado las invitaciones del vampiro. Lo que destrozaba a Marshall.

marceline: ¡SACARÉ ESE TEMA HASTA QUE DEJES DE SER UN INCORDIO! -la vampieresa no se notaba arrepentida de lo dicho solo furiosa; pero lo estaba, estaba muy arrepentida de su comenterio anterior, se notaba que marshall no resistiría mucho si seguian con ese tema y acabaría estallando en llanto.

finn: chicos calmaros! -el humano llevaba un buen rato intentando calmar a sus amigos pero era en vano

Finn iba a gritar otra vez si no fuera por que unas voces femelo llamaban, giró la cabeza y vio a sus amigos atados con cuerdas y metidos en un agujero negro que los llevaría sus casas; y jake estaba atrapado en brazos de una de las amigos ya no estaban.

Una de las intrusas se acercó a él, finn no se movió, estaba paralizado; esa chica le parecía muy atractiva; inmediatamente alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y cuando se dió cuenta esa joven tenía su rostro a menos de 4 centimetros del suyo.

luna: Hola mi querido finn-susurró muy sensualmente al oido del humano haciendo que las mejillas de finn adquirieran un color carmesí.

Finn giró su cabeza hacia la joven que sostenía su hermano el cual tenía una expresión de miedo en la cara.

finn: ¿quienes sois?-consiguió preguntar, ya que la cercanía de la chica le ponía nervioso

jéssica: -acaraciando a jake y con una mirada macabra- somos tu peor pesadilla

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Comenten.**

**Se aceptan cosas buenas, malas, isultos, intentos de omicidio y demás.**

**-nina239**


End file.
